Remembering The Love
by xTwilightLove
Summary: Bella has been waiting for the day when Edward Cullen becomes hers. So when that day comes, she's thrilled. But then a terrible accident leaves Edward without his memory. Can Bella help him remember who she is and their love? Read to find out...


Chapter One.

Ah, the first day of school. The first day of junior year. This was the year I was going to tell him.

The year I was going to reveal my secret and tell him everything. How I really felt about him. I had to tell him. If I didn't tell him this year, then I could never tell him. I really didn't care about ruining our friendship now. It's too late for that. And honestly, I can't hold these feelings inside any longer.

So, this was the year I was going to tell my best friend, Edward Cullen, that I was in love with him.  
I'm going to tell him that I've been in love with him ever since I layed eyes on him.

His sparkling, green eyes. His messy, bronze hair. His beautiful, crooked smile that I love.

School went by slower than I thought it would. Especially since I had no classes with Edward.  
I couldn't wait for lunch though. I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting at our usual table. Edward looked up and smiled crookedly at me.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say from behind me.

It was Jacob Black. We've been friends since we were kids. My dad, Charlie, and his dad, Billy, are really good friends, so that's why I've known him so long.

Almost as long as I've known the Cullens and Hales. Of course, I'm much closer to them seeing how I practically live at there house.

Edward never liked Jacob though. Well actually the both hated each other. Jacob has always had a crush on me and asked me out a countless number of times, but I've always polietly rejected.  
I was intrested in no one other than Edward.

He had my heart...

"Hey, Jake! I haven't seen you all summer!" I said, giving him a friendly hug.  
"Yeah, I was down at La Push the whole summer with some friends." he replied.  
"Well, It's nice to see you." "You too. I missed you so much, Bella. We really need to hang out sometime"  
"Um, yeah. Sure, Jake." I said, awkwardly.  
"Well, see you around." he said, waving.

I looked back to Edward who was glaring at Jake. He was jealous? Edward Cullen jealous?  
I never thought I'd see the day.

I walked over to him slowly, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Bella." he said, once I was about a foot away from him.

"Hey, I missed you. It feels like it's been forever. And I just saw you yesterday. Can you believe we're juniors now?"

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday I met that cute, little brown haired girl." he joked and I blushed furiously.

"I know, it feels like yesterday that I just met that green eyed, bronze haired boy." I joked back.

Just then, I heard a very annoying voice coming from behind me. Oh no, It couldn't be...

"Eddie! Oh em gee! I haven't like seen you in like forever! So, like how was your summer?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I know how much Edward hated the name 'Eddie'. He liked Edward. Just plain Edward. I didn't like any nickname for him either. Edward fit him perfectly. I also wanted to laugh at loud at how she said "Oh em gee" and saying all the 'likes'.

"My summer was fine. Thanks for asking, Tanya." he replied, polietly.  
"Oh my gosh! I just like had the greatest idea, like ever. We should like totally hang out! We could go to the movies, or-"  
"Listen, Tanya. I'm sorry. I just can't, cause I'm sort of dating Bella now." he said, putting his arm on my shoulder.

I froze and I know my eyes went wide at this.  
Tanya looked at me suspiciously, but then Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek and she looked just as surprised as I was. She glared at me before stomping off.

"Sorry, she was really getting on my nerves. I had to find a way to shut up." Edward said, giving me an apoligetic look.  
"No, no. It's fine." I said, quickly.  
"Good."

The rest of the day went by as a blur. I was still in shock after what happened at lunch.  
I started to wonder if Edward, might actually feel the same way I felt about him. That maybe, we shared the same feelings. Maybe, just maybe, this thing could work out. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Finally, the final bell rang. I grabbed my books and rushed outside to meet Edward.  
He was leaning casually against his silver, shiny volvo looking magnificent.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" he asked, truly curious.  
"Boring without my incredibly gorgeous friend." I joked.  
He chuckled, as he got into his car.

"Um, Edward? Do you mind if I go over for a bit? I kind of need to tell you something important." I said, nervously.  
"Uh, yeah sure. Of course." he said, confused.

I couldn't think the whole ride to his house. I was just so nervous that I was actually going to tell Edward how I really felt about him. After 13 years, I was finally going to tell him. My hands couldn't stop shaking and I tried to calm my heart. Only Edward would have this affect on me.  
I wouldn't have even known we arrived to his house if he didn't speak up.

"Bella? You there?" I heard Edwards, velvety voice say softly.  
"What? Oh Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking." "Okay, well come on let's go." he said, getting out of the car.

I followed him up to his room where he slumped his backpack onto the side of the bed and went over to his stereo.  
I flopped down on his bed and placed my bookbag next to his backpack and waited for him.

He searched through his hundreds of cd's and then he finally found the one he wanted to listen to.  
I smiled as I heard his choice. Clair de Lune. Our favorite.

He saw my expression and a small smile appeared on his face also. He walked over to the bed and sat down facing me.  
I turned, sitting criss crossed to him so I could face him completely and look into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

_It was now or never..._

* * *

**Reviews would be great(: So, Tell me what you think about this story. Continue or no? Well I will anyways cause I already have some things planned out. And Don't worry about my other story "Abused" because I didn't give up on it or anything. I have a couple more chapters written, I just haven't edited them yet. So, I promise to do so when I get a chance. Anyways, give me your opinions on this story.**


End file.
